Un año después
by Loser93
Summary: Como dice el titulo, esta pequeña historia habla de lo que pasó un año después de que Monkey D. Luffy se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas.


One Piece no me pertenece a mí, sino a su creador Eiichiro Oda.

_Ha pasado un año desde que Monkey D. Luffy se convirtiera en la primera persona del mundo en encontrar el legendario tesoro "One Piece", además de lograr derrotar en una dura batalla al Yonko Kurohige, usuario de la fruta Yami Yami no Mi y Gura Gura no Mi, hombre que pocos días después fue ejecutado junto a su tripulación en la gran plaza de Marineford._

_Gracias a la Armada Revolucionaria, los miembros del Gorosei revelaron, ante el mundo entero los secretos más escondidos del mundo pirata, para finalmente ser encerrados en el nivel 6 de la gran prisión submarina Impel Down._

_Pero esto es otra historia, hoy es el tercer día más feliz del mundo para el Rey de los Piratas, porque va a ser padre._

-Mierda, mierda y mierda, va a nacer mi primer hijo y ya estoy llegando tarde – iba diciendo el Rey de los Piratas, que vestía un chaleco de color rojo, unos pantalones cortos de color azul, con sandalias y en el cuello llevaba colgado su sombrero de paja.

-Corre Luffy, que no llegas – decía un hombre de cabello rojo, tres heridas en un ojo y le faltaba un brazo, iba vestido con una camisa de color blanco y también llevaba puesta una capa que ocultaba el brazo que le faltaba, pantalones de color rojo, igual que su cabello y también con sandalias.

-Ya estoy llegando – pensaba Luffy, cuando vio a un chico de pelo verde sentado al lado de la puerta de entrada del hospital – Zorooooo – gritó el chico mientras le saludaba con la mano levantada.

Al oír la voz de su capitán, Zoro se levantó.

-Donde está, ya ha nacido – preguntó Luffy.

-Si, y tu mujer esta con el-.

-Seguro que ya estará cabreada-.

-Con lo bruja que es – se decía Zoro a si mismo.

Ambos piratas entraron dentro del hospital, mientras buscaban la habitación de la mujer de Luffy.

-Sabes donde está, verdad Zoro– preguntó Luffy con una gota en la cabeza.

-Por supuesto… creo… no me acuerdo, vale?-

-Eso pensaba yo -

_Al otro lado del hospital, el resto de la tripulación de Luffy esperaba la llegada de su capitán._

Ese marimo todavía no ha encontrado a Luffy, no me puedo creer que dejásemos irle a buscar – dijo Sanji.

Seguro que se han perdido, los buscaré con mi 'Ojos Fleur' – contestó Robin y se puso en posición – Ojos Fleur, diez ojos aparecieron por todo el hospital buscando a los dos chicos – ya los he encontrado.

-Dime dónde están y los iré a buscar – dijo Sanji.

-Los encontrarás al otro lado del hospital-.

-Voy a buscarlos, gracias Robin-chan-.

-Donde está Luffy – dijo la mujer de Luffy dentro de la habitación hablando con Chopper.

-No te preocupes, Sanji ya los ha ido a buscar – dijo Chopper

-¿Los?- preguntó extrañada

-Si, es que Zoro ha ido a buscar a Luffy y se han perdido-.

-Como se puede ser tan idiota, otra cosa, Brook… ¿estas ahí?-.

-Si, ¿que pasa? – preguntó el esqueleto con afro

-Mientras no vuelve Luffy, porque no nos tocas una canción-.

-Por supuesto.-

_Al otro lado del hospital_

-Luffy, Marimo, donde estáis – gritaba Sanji mientras buscaba a sus dos nakamas.

-No grite, por favor –dijo un enfermero saliendo de una habitación.

-Perdone señor, por casualidad no habrá visto a dos chicos, uno de pelo verde y otro con un sombrero de paja – le preguntó Sanji al enfermero.

-Me parece que si, creo que están en el comedor del hospital – contestó el enfermero.

-Malditos idiotas – murmuraba Sanji dirigiéndose al comedor, donde encontró a Zoro sentado en la silla, apoyando su cabeza encima de la mesa, donde dormía y Luffy comía como un cerdo – levantaos idiotas – y acto seguido les pegó una patada en la cabeza a los dos.

- Que diablos te pasa cejitas – dijo Zoro apunto de sacar sus espadas.

-Como que, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Sanji imitando a su 'amigo'- no le dijiste a Robin-Chan que tu buscarías a Luffy.

-Y lo he encontrado, ¿no? -

-Si, pero te has perdido, como siempre – dijo Sanji – ni siquiera se porque se casó contigo la pobre Robin-chan.

-Porque Robin fue mas lista y me prefirió a mi, al mejor espadachín del mundo, antes que a ti, un simple cocinero.

-Te voy a enseñar quien soy yo – dijo Sanji intentando golpear a Zoro, cuando un clon de Robin se pone en medio de los dos.

-Chicos, no teníais que buscar a Luffy – dijo el clon de Robin

-Perdona Robin-chan, pero ya no me acordaba de Luffy- contestó Sanji – Luffy, idiota, que tu mujer te espera.

-Es verdad, no lo recordaba, gracias Robin – acto seguido se levanta de la silla y sigue al clon de Robin hacia la habitación de su mujer.

-Venís o que- dijo Robin haciéndoles señas a los dos chicos.

-Ahora vamos Robin – contestó Zoro y ambos siguieron a Luffy y Robin.

_Fuera de la habitación_

-Donde demonios están esos tres idiotas – dijo Franky.

-No te preocupes, ahora vienen – contestó ella.

_Al cabo de dos minutos, aparecen Luffy, Zoro y Sanji siguiendo al clon de Robin, quien desaparece al llegar._

-Por fin llegas Luffy, ella te esta esperando – dijo Usopp viendo acercarse a su capitán.

-Estoy muy nervioso, quien lo iba a decir – habló Luffy frotándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

Al abrir la puerta, Luffy vio a su mujer, que estaba dentro la cama sentada con el bebé en sus brazos, tapado con una manta pequeña.

Os dejo solos, vale Luffy – dijo Brook mirando a Luffy.

-Gracias Brook – contestó el viendo a Brook salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Amor, estas igual de preciosa que siempre – dijo Luffy un poco rojo.

-Gracias – contestó ella, mirándolo también un poco roja.

Dentro de la habitación, el Sol iluminaba a Nami, haciéndola mas guapa a los ojos de Luffy, aún vestida con una camisa blanca.

-Has pensado que nombre quieres ponerle– le dijo Nami, mientras veía como su marido se sentaba en un taburete al lado de la cama.

-Has pensado en un nombre para el bebé.-

-Todavía no-.

-Que te parece si le llamamos Ace-.

-¿Ace? – preguntó Luffy.

-Si-.

-No, no quiero llamarle Ace, pensemos otro nombre-.

_Nami le mira sorprendida, para después hablar._

-¿Entonces?-.

_Luffy se gira mirando a otro lado y empieza a llorar._

-Desearía que mi hermano estuviera aquí, para que pudiese conocer a mi hijo, pero él ya no esta aquí-.

_Entonces empieza a llorar un poco_

Lo entiendo Luffy – dijo Nami cogiéndole la mano a su marido

Ojala estuvieras aquí, estoy seguro de que habrías sido un buen tío para él – pensaba Luffy para después hablar con Nami – ya lo tengo, mi hermano adoraba a Shirohige… como se llama… Edu, Edward… ah si, ya me acuerdo, se llamaba Eddie… le llamaremos Eddie-.

-Si a ti te gusta, a mi me parece bien-.

En el momento en el que Luffy está acariciando a su bebé, un chico con las manos en los bolsillos, a quien no se le veía la cara, pero tenía un tatuaje en un brazo con unas letras, pero había una letra tachada y en la espalda tenia tatuado el Jolly Roger de una cara que de fondo tenia una cruz de huesos y la cara tenia un gran bigote blanco.

-Me gusta ese nombre… felicidades por tu nueva familia, hermano – dijo el hombre misterioso.

Al oír la voz, Luffy se giró de golpe, pero entonces ya no había nadie detrás de él.

-¿Que ocurre, mi amor? – preguntó Nami

-Eh, nada – contestó Luffy distraído – ¿te importa si lo cojo un momento?

-De acuerdo-.

-Bienvenido al mundo, hijo mío – decía Luffy acariciando la mejilla de su hijo – Te voy a poner tu nuevo nombre… Monkey D. Eddie.

Días después de salir del hospital, los periódicos de Grand Line tenían en portada la fotografía de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja, con el pequeño Eddie en brazos.

En el mundo hubo diversas reacciones, algunas buenas, otras malas.

_En una parte desconocida de Grand Line_

-Oye Dragon, estás por aquí – decía el Rey de los Okama, Emporio Ivankov.

-Aquí estoy, puedes entrar, Iva – contestó él.

-Has leído la noticia del diario, dicen que hace pocos días nació tu nieto.-

-Ya lo sabia, cuando la mujer de mi hijo quedo embarazada, él nos llamó a mi padre y a mi por el Den Den Mushi especial-.

_En el Cuartel General de la Marina_

-Almirante de flota, almirante – decía un soldado mientras entraba corriendo al salón.

-Que ocurre soldado-.

-¿Ha leído la noticia?-.

-¿Que noticia?-.

-Hace pocos días nació el hijo de Mugiwara-.

-Así que el hijo de Mugiwara, ¿eh? – Comentó el almirante de flota – puedes retirarte soldado.

-Muy bien señor-.

-Así que has tenido un hijo, eh Luffy-san – comentaba el actual Almirante de Flota, Coby – finalmente logramos nuestras metas… tu convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas y yo ser un Almirante y todo se lo debo a tu abuelo.

_Gracias a la ayuda del héroe Monkey D. Garp, el mundo entero descubrió que Akainu, fue el culpable de la muerte de Ace "Puño de fuego", hijo del anterior Rey de los Piratas, Gol D. Roger, y ante la presión del mundo, Akainu fue acusado de asesinato y condenado a cadena perpetua por su crimen, pero al dirigirse a Impel Down, Akainu logró escapar asesinando a los marines que lo custodiaban y desapareció para siempre del mapa._

_En la isla de las Kuja_

-Hebihime-sama, ha leído la noticia – Luffy ha sido padre, hace pocos días-.

-DIJE QUE NO QUERIA SABER NADA DE LOS HOMBRES, ESPECIALMENTE DE MUGIWARA Y SU MALDITA TRIPULACIÓN – gritó Hancock muy enfadada, quien odiaba a Luffy, por casarse con Nami e ignorarla tras haberle dicho que lo amaba, y él no le correspondiera.

_5 años después del nacimiento de Monkey D. Eddie, la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja estaba reunido en una isla muy grande que solo ellos conocían que estaba llena de árboles y el cielo era azul._

-Eddie, estas ahí- dijo Sanji mientras se acercaba a una puerta del barco buscando al niño, pero al abrir la puerta… -Que diablos estáis haciendo aquí, Marimo.

No lo ves, imbécil, estoy aquí, en la cama con Robin. – dijo Zoro mirando con enfado a Sanji –que haces aquí.

-Estoy buscando a Eddie-.

-Ah, creo que esta jugando con Chopper-.

-Muy bien, voy a buscarlo… por cierto, tenéis la comida en la mesa.-

-Muchas gracias Sanji-kun, ahora iremos a comer – dijo Robin.

_Sanji salió fuera a buscar a Eddie y a Chopper_

-Eddie, estas aquí con Chopper.-

-Si – dijo Eddie, que era igual que Luffy excepto que su cabello era de color naranja como el de su madre, vestía una camisa que tenia el dibujo de un ancla y debajo tenia escrito la palabra "Anchor", también llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de color azul y vestía unas sandalias.

-Muy bien, te importaría ir a buscar a tu padre, dile que la comida ya está.-

-De acuerdo, tío Sanji-.

El niño se levanto y fue a buscar a su padre, quien estaba sentado en la hierba durmiendo.

-Papá, papá – gritó Eddie buscando a su padre.

-Aquí estoy.-

-Tío Sanji dice que la comida ya está-.

-Vale, ahora voy - dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al Thousand Sunny.

Cuando el niño se estaba yendo, oyó una voz que lo llamaba y se giró, entonces vio a un chico bajo el árbol que llevaba un gorro grande de color naranja y tenia puesto un collar de perlas grandes de color rojo, pero no se le veía la cara.

-Eddie, cuida bien de tu padre, vale – dijo la misteriosa voz

El niño se frotó los ojos para intentar ver claramente quien era, pero cuando volvió a mirar, la figura ya no estaba y en ese momento su padre lo llamó.

-Vamos Eddie, date prisa-.

-Ahora voy papá – el niño se giró y se fue tras su padre que lo estaba esperando.

FIN.

Espero que lo disfrutéis… cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia


End file.
